


Still Star Crossed

by The_Gay_Shakespeare (GroundZeroFirework)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Byleth has been through all routes more than once, F/F, I actually don't know how tall Edelgard is, Just wanted to write some sads, NOW THIS IS A TRAGEDY, THIS IS NOT A FUN RIDE I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A FUN RIDE, Tragedy, compared to Byleth at least, plot holes, plot holes everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/The_Gay_Shakespeare
Summary: To save everyone else, one life must be taken. Too bad, it had to be the one Byleth held dear the most.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Still Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> *le gasp* TWO FICS IN ONE DAY??? WHAT SORCERY???
> 
> Anyways, I'm having a bad day and I wanted to write something sad. My brain was like "TIME TO LIVE UP TO YOUR PSEUDS, YOU ANGSTY, OVERWORKED HOE!" and this baby came to be.
> 
> Anyways, y'all can cry. But not too much please. :P

Byleth is haunted.

Haunted not just by the ghosts of those she’s killed but by the past as well. Ever since that fateful day when she first met Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri and Sothis gave her the Divine Pulse, Byleth has not known a moment’s rest after everything that came after. She’s lost count of the numerous times she’s used the Divine Pulse to go back to the beginning.

At first, it was to save her father, but when her efforts proved fruitless, she accepted his fate and tried to save her students instead. However, not even that was to be. For whenever she stood with one side, three would fall in their place. It was becoming too much to bear. How many times had she killed Dimitri? Or Ignatz? Or Petra? Dorothea? Ferdinand? Dedue? Hilda? She’s lost count as well. There was one constant, however, that stemmed from the very first choice she made way back when.

Her love for Edelgard.

She loved the Emperor of Adrestia from the very moment she first laid eyes on her, that much Byleth could never deny. She could’ve stayed back then and helped Edelgard win the war but after they killed Claude, she could no longer handle the guilt of eliminating so many of the students that stood against them. In all of her restarts, Bylet tried to recruit most of them into the house she was in but there was always going to be that one person who won’t budge and stay loyal to their liege. And the cycle of war and death and retries starts all over again. Until, she thought of something. Something that will prevent the upcoming bloodshed in the first place.

_ “You know what you must do.” _ Byleth heard Sothis speak within her. Byleth nodded, heart weary at her next task. She was back to the time before she fell asleep. Back when her students were still that; carefree students. Once again, Byleth chose to teach the Black Eagles. She did, after all, need to get close to their house leader all over again for what she was about to do. Her plan worked, of course; they were in a relationship once more and Byleth took every single moment she could to show Edelgard how much she loved her. But now, her father was gone yet again and there were only a few weeks left before the Holy Tomb incident. And she could no longer waste any more time. As she walked around the gardens to where Edelgard was waiting for her by the pond, she felt droplets fall on her head. Byleth turned her gaze skyward just in time for the downpour to start. She couldn’t help but let out a mirthless chuckle

“Even the sky is reflecting my mood.” She muttered to no one in particular as she watched students scramble to get dry. Byleth, however, continued her walk to the pond and was half pleased and half disappointed to see Edelgard waiting for her. Quietly, she approached the Imperial Princess as she watched the pond below her and without hesitation, Byleth wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Oh, my teacher! You startled me.” Edelgard said with a stern tone, one that Byleth can’t help but smile at.

“Sorry. Missed you.” She said as Edelgard turned in her arms to face her. Byleth gave her lover a tender gaze as she cupped her cheek, trying to memorize every single feature. After all, she doesn’t know how long it’ll take before she sees this again or if she ever will at all.

“Let’s head inside, my teacher. We’ll both catch a cold at this rate.” Edelgard gently said as she tried to pull Byleth inside with her. Byleth, however, would not be moved and instead, held her hands firmly.

“Byleth, what’s wrong?” Edelgard asked, concern laced in her tone. Byleth struggled to find her voice but miraculously, she did.

“I...you know, I love you, right?” She asked, feeling the beginnings of tears in her eyes, perfectly masked by the rain. This time, it was Edelgard who took her face in her hands.

“Of course, I do. Just as I love you, my darling.” The princess responded with a small smile, clearly unaware of what was to come. Without hesitation, Byleth pressed her lips against hers, with each kiss becoming more desperate than the last. As if she feared this would be the last time she would get to taste them. When they separated, Byleth took her into her embrace, Edelgard’s face pressed against her body, just below her breasts.

“I love you, Edelgard. So much.” She whispered as she buried her face in Edelgard’s hair. That was when Edelgard felt it; Byleth’s arms were gradually tightening around her head as she forced her face into her body. She thrashed her arms around, trying to push her away to catch some air but the professor was too strong, even for her.

“I wish I could go back further. To stop everything that happened to you. To give you the happy life you deserve.” Byleth said as tears continued to stream down her cheeks and Edelgard flailed in her attempts to push her away. “This is the only way I could save everyone! I’m sorry!”

Gradually, Edelgard’s attempts grew weaker, and weaker, and weaker, until finally, she stopped moving. Continuing to hold her in her arms, Byleth fell on her knees as her tears fell alongside the rain. When she separated Edelgard from her body, Byleth wanted to weep as she saw the expression on her beloved’s slowly cooling corpse.

Betrayal.

Byleth wanted to cry and scream. But she couldn’t. She had no heart after all. How can one with no heart feel or even show such emotions?

“Professor, Edie?” She heard a familiar voice call. Byleth turned her head and there stood Dorothea and Petra. It didn’t take long for the two to piece things together and gradually, their expressions morphed to match their horror. Petra pulled Dorothea away and they both ran through the corridors.

“HELP! HUBERT, HELP!” Dorothea called as they ran. Byleth had no idea how long she was there, holding Edelgard close to her. As if she was merely sleeping and Byleth had to keep her warm through the cold day. Eventually, however, knights and students alike came out to see what the commotion is all about. She heard Mercedes and Annette scream in terror and Marianne fall to her knees to frantically pray to a goddess that will never answer. Byleth heard Dimitri yell like a deranged madman, demanding to see his stepsister, as Felix and Sylvain tried to hold him back and calm him.

“Professor...what have you done?” Ferdinand asked her, horrified at the kind of fate that has befallen his princess.

“It was the only way to save everyone.” She cryptically told him. Despite her attempts at preventing him, Ferdinand managed to pry Edelgard’s body away from her. He took her in his arms and walked inside, Dimitri and the rest of the students following after him.

“You’ve murdered an Imperial Princess, Professor. We’ll decide what to do with you later.” Catherine said in disappointment before she walked off with Shamir and the rest of the Knights. Quite arrogant of them to leave her there without a guard. But Byleth knew that even if she ran, she would be hunted down for the rest of her days; by Hubert and the Eagles of killing their future Emperor, Dimitri and the Kingdom to bring her to justice, Claude and the Alliance solely because it would be the right thing to do, even the Knights of Seiros would never let this pass. So yes...it was better to stay where she was now than run.

“How could you? We were going to make a better world for everyone.” A familiar voice, now shaking with pent up rage, said. Byleth didn’t even answer...all she could do was look down at her hands. The hands that took her beloved’s life.

“Answer me!” Hubert yelled out. Once more, Byleth didn’t justify him with an answer. She knew what was to come. Hubert’s vengeance would be swift and painless. Even if she didn’t deserve it.

_ “Byleth! Stand, you fool!”  _ She heard Sothis yell. This time, Byleth ignored her, opting to accept what was to come. She felt the cool metal of a blade in her neck and didn’t even flinch as she felt it glide along the flesh, cutting it open and allowing her blood to spill on the stone below her. Byleth fell to her side as her blood and rain mixed with one another. Before she let go, she saw her and Edelgard. In a field of carnations, laughing and chasing one another like children, kissing like lovers, and holding one another’s hands without a care in the world. It was everything she wanted for them

Before she let go, she prayed. For the first and last time.

_ “If I could be reborn...I hope it could be under friendlier skies...where I could take her hand in mine and walk alongside her like it was just the two of us in the world…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Toldja it was a tragedy.
> 
> Did y'all cry? Weep? Get teary-eyed? Did y'all at least like it? Let me know by giving a comment and a kudos. Much appreciated and much love to everyone. :D


End file.
